


Got a Case of the Sniffles

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Advil sponsor this, Barbara is dramatic, Congestion, F/F, Human suds which I guess is a cold, yes that was a Spongebob reference, yes these tags are pointless and irrelevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For everyone dealing with the stupid common cold and for my friend Iz who is having a tough time with a triple wammy (ear-infection, fever, AND a concussion).</p><p>Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Case of the Sniffles

She felt her head would explode. She felt her eyes would roll out. She felt her nose would slip off her face. 

She was dying. 

Her end was near. 

She told her love ones goodbye. 

She knew her girlfriend would miss her amazing, super-sexy, incredible, hilarious - 

"Barbara?" Arryn asked. 

"Yes dear?" Barbara asked back, congestion obvious as she spoke. 

"You wanna cut out that monologue? The world should know you're not actually going to die." 

Barbara pouted. She opened he mouth to give back a lippy retort when, instead, her face contorted. Her eyes were squinted, her mouth opened, and her nose scrunched. 

Arryn subconsciously handed the blonde a tissue which she used to sneeze and hack. 

She rolled her grey-green eyes. 

"Attractive." Arryn remarked as Barbara tossed the paper product into a trash can. 

"I'll have you know I only threw up once today!" 

Arryn stuck out her tongue. 

"Okay, I may love you and may be your girlfriend, but even I don't need to know all those details." 

"AWW~! You said you loved me!" Barbara cooed, leaping on top of the onyx haired girl. She shoved her head into the crook of Arryn's neck. 

"G-get off!" Arryn giggled, pushing against Barbara's shoulders. 

Barbara lifted her head up to start trailing sloppy sick-kisses all over Arryn's face. 

"Stop it! You're going to get me sick, too!" 

"Well that's fine! We'll be sick girlfriends together!" Barbara said, nuzzling Arryn's cheek but politely turned away to sneeze - which sounded like she hacked out a lung. 

"Through thick and thin! Disease and injuries! Love and affection! Till death do us part! Arryn Zech will you kiss the bride?!" Barbara shouted the last sentence, the decibels growing and volume increasing with each word. 

"Calm down there." Arryn said. 

Barbara pouted. "Are you saying no to my proposal?" 

"I didn't not not say no, never." Arryn smirked as Barbara's face twisted in confusion. 

"Did not not not say no...did not...no never..." Barbara gaped at her. "What?" 

Arryn laughed, patting Barbara on the head. 

"I'll translate without the double negatives. I didn't say no. Never." 

Barbara smiled widely. 

"SHE SAID YES!" She shouted in the sky, hugging Arryn close to her. The onyx haired girl blushed but complied and leaned into the embrace. 

"I said I didn't say no. I didn't say yes either." Arryn reminded with a smile. 

Barbara pushed her finger against her girlfriend's naturally pink lips. She moved it around, squishing Arryn's face playfully. 

"Shh...hush....don't spoil the mood." 

Arryn giggled and pushed Barbara's hand back. 

"You're a dope." 

Barbara nodded. 

"Jez Ah am. But Ah'm your dope." Barbara sniffed, the mucus clogging her nose. It was harder to understand the blonde when she sounded like that. 

Arryn nodded. 

"'Jez' you are. Just...please don't get me sick." 

"No promises." Barbara jabbed her ribs. "You might want to hide under your covers. The boogerwoman is in your closet!" 

She whispered the last sentence and tried to slink off the bed to hide in the closet. I say try because the blonde fell off the bed to land on her ass, her back smacking against the floor. 

"Uhhh..." Arryn heard her girlfriend groan, the sniffles still staying their place. 

The onyx haired giggled. 

Apparently Barbara had heard because I hand flew up, sticking up above the side of the bed. 

"I heard you laughing!" 

This made Arryn giggle harder. 

"Oh woe is me! Thy lover is amused at thy's pain! All alone! Nobody cares or appreciates me!" 

Another arm was raised and the two were flung about. Her left slammed into the corner of the dresser and Barbara quickly retracted it while yelling, "Ow! Fuck!" 

Arryn bit her lip to avoid breaking out into laughter and crawled over to the edge of the bed. She looked over to see the blonde laying on the floor, defeated, holding her injured wrist. 

Her blue eyes discovered Arryn and she quickly kept up her dramatic act. 

"Oh Arryn! Will thou helpeth thee in thy's time of need?" She pouted, pursing her lower lip. 

Arryn smiled. 

"Sorry Barbara." 

"Sorry? Are you really not going to help me when I - oof!" 

Arryn landed on top of Barbara, the slightly older woman's arms and legs flying up. 

Arryn rested her chin on Barbara's chest, wrapping her arms around Barbara's torso. She felt Barbara's legs intertwine with her own. 

"You really needed to flop off the bed onto me?" Barbara asked with an unamused eyebrow arch. "Already injured?" 

Arryn nodded. 

"Bitch." Barbara joked, a smile appearing as she felt her body shaking as Arryn laughed heartily. 

"Your voice is so nasally. It's cute." 

"Cute?" Barbara asked, using said nasally voice. "I don't see what's so cute about congestion." 

"It just is." Arryn stated simply. 

Barbara rolled her eyes. 

"Mmkay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was a good dose for your very own sniffles


End file.
